


A Couple Hours Left

by Cherry (orchidlights)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, PWP, cis lesbians au, girlfriends in love, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlights/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: Trixie’s always like this.  Not the slutty dream part, but the instantly-wet sex-kitten-without-even-trying shit. It’s the best thing about her.





	A Couple Hours Left

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil minific based off an ask on the trixieandkatyapornlookalikes blog wanting Katya waking up to trixie having a wet dream~ 
> 
> Thank you to Mod Kyla for beta-ing and adding in some Katya-isms, you’re the real MVP ♥️

The first thing Katya registers is the familiar and heavy feeling of waking up before you’re supposed to. 

The spaces behind her eyes throb as she squints them open. Sunlight is filtering through their blinds, dim, like the sun hasn’t finished coming up yet, and golden. She glances around their bedroom, trying to figure out what - if anything - had woken her up. The bedside clock reads 5:23 AM, which is disgusting. Their closet doors are open, the space inside them overflowing with about two-thirds bubblegum pink dresses, and then one-third problem patterns all squished together. Every week they have a little battle for closet space that Katya eventually loses, because to be fair, she gets most of her outfits out of the laundry hamper. The apartment window is cracked open, but there’s not much to be heard outside, apart from the usual prius-driving businessmen trying to beat that early L.A. traffic.

Trixie is pressed up against her side. 

_Her Trixie. Her woman._

When they’d first started sharing a bed, Trixie would insist on wearing bras to sleep every night. Somehow Katya managed to convince her that it was healthier to ditch them them, her claim even supported by Oprah during a very raw and intimate segment on her show. So shout out to her, the one true ally. Ever since then, Katya has enjoyed waking up to either the soft freckled skin of Trixie’s back, or the swell of her chest pressed against her folded arms. This morning her curls are sprawled over the pillow and covering part of her face, like she’s been rolling her head back and forth. Her mouth is parted slightly. 

Not wanting to wake her, and still half-asleep herself, Katya closes her eyes. 

She’s about one minute away from being pulled back into unconsciousness entirely, when Trixie makes this soft little noise. It’s like - it’s almost like the noise she makes when she eats fresh-baked bread, or something like that. Halfway between a sigh and a moan. It’s enough to give Katya pause.

For a few moments, there’s just Trixie’s breath. _In. Out. In. Out._ And then Trixie rolls onto her back. Katya’s eyes blink open again, seeing Trixie’s face, one side of it pink with an imprint from her pillow, her eyelids fluttering once before remaining shut. 

One of Trixie’s delicate manicured hands is resting on top of the covers. Her fingers twitch, grasping at the fabric. She’s so fucking beautiful it almost makes up for how stupid early it is. Katya turns so that she’s on her side and pushes the mess of hair out of her own face. Trixie still smells like that Marc Jacobs Daisy lotion she likes to rub on her legs before bed, and it’s all Katya can smell, and suddenly she makes another small noise.

_“Please.”_

It’s barely intelligible, but it sounds like please. 

Katya’s aware that she talks in her sleep, sometimes so much so that Trixie makes her spend nights on the couch. That’s only when it gets really bad, like screaming, or night terrors, but this is different. She’s never heard Trixie talk in her sleep before. Trixie is still for a moment longer, and then with her eyes still closed, tilts her head back and arches her body. It’s just a little movement. 

_Either she’s having a dream about fresh baked bread, or -_

Trixie shifts again, and this time it’s accompanied by a distinct moan. Less of an eating-bread sound and more of a eating-pussy sound, and suddenly Katya has this huge dopey grin on her face. She lifts her head off the pillow a few inches.

Trixie’s forehead is shiny with sweat, and her cheeks are a deep pink, like she’s too warm. Katya reaches forward and gently, very gently, peels back the covers down to her bellybutton. It causes Trixie to stir, but instead of waking up, she just moves her hips again underneath the blankets. And then another word.

“Kat.”

Katya bites her lip. She almost wants to fist-pump, but that would wake Trixie up for sure. She does do a mental one instead.

Luck be a lady, Trixie’s having a slutty dream and Katya just so happened to wake up in the nick of fucking time. As Trixie rolls her head over to the side, face scrunching into a frown, Katya lightly rests her hand against Trixie’s stomach and creeps it down, slipping her fingertips underneath the covers, and over the soft cotton fabric of Trixie’s panties. She doesn’t apply any pressure. Then Trixie makes this soft _ah_ , and her legs fall open just a bit more.

Trixie’s always like this. 

Not the slutty dream part, but the instantly-wet sex-kitten-without-even-trying shit. It’s the best thing about her.

Katya uses one of her fingers to pull Trixie’s panties aside. Her breath is coming fast now. Katya feels her own mouth watering and figures it’s only a matter of time before Trixie wakes up. _Well, no point in being gentle, now is there?_

She presses two fingers between Trixie’s labia, drawing them up over her clit, and leans forward to drag her tongue over the soft pink skin of Trixie’s nipple. She’s already soaked through her panties, and it’s sticking to her thighs, covering Katya’s fingers immediately. 

Underneath her, Trixie twitches. 

And gasps. 

And finally, _finally_ , flutters her eyes open.

She has this adorable confused expression on her face for just a moment, and Katya moves forward so that she can drop a soft kiss onto Trixie’s cheek.

“Morning.” Katya hums.

She moves her fingers up over Trixie’s clit again, earning her another soft gasp.

“What?” Trixie asks. She’s confused and still half asleep, blinking her eyes at Katya but registering the sensations all the same. “ _Oh_ \- morning.”

Katya smiles against the soft skin of her cheek. When she first wakes up Trixie always has a bit of a heavier drawl than normal, and it drives Katya fucking crazy. She winds one of her hands into Trixie’s hair and grabs it, not enough to cause pain, but just enough to tug her head back. 

“Good dream?” Katya asks.

Trixie nods. 

She presses her two fingers inside Trixie to the knuckle, and feels her tense.

Underneath the covers, one of Trixie’s hands comes to grasp at Katya’s wrist. She’s being greedy, trying to make Katya go deeper, and whenever she gets into a bratty mood Katya usually gets a kick out of denying her, but it’s way too early for that shit. There’s no resolve before six AM. Instead, she lets Trixie practically fuck herself with Katya’s fingers, whimpering and whining just like she had when she was asleep.

“You whore.” Katya laughs.

She drops another kiss to Trixie’s breast, and bites down on her nipple just enough that it makes her squirm. Trixie closes her eyes again. 

Katya presses a third finger inside of her.

“Already close?” She asks, because she knows Trixie. Knows what she sounds like when she’s about to come, and knows the way her face scrunches up with a look of determination and impatience. It’s probably Katya’s favorite expression that she makes.

“Maybe if you finger me like you mean it.” Trixie huffs. 

Katya makes a choked-off sound. Bold words to be coming from a woman who just woke up practically creaming her pants, but Katya’s not saying no. She pulls her fingers out, slaps Trixie’s hand away, and rolls over until she’s fully on top of her. Some of her hair falls into Trixie’s face as she does, and Katya shrugs it over her shoulder. Everytime it gets in the way, she threatens to cut it all off, and has to listen to Trixie beg for like twenty minutes to keep it long. So far, Trixie’s been convincing, but one of these days she’s positive she’ll get fed up and pull a Britney. The mental instability is already there, all she really needs is an umbrella.

She presses her fingers back inside Trixie, four this time. The corner’s of Trixie’s mouth tug up and she moans, loud.

“Fuck.” Katya groans, and can feel Trixie pressing her hips back against her hand. 

_“Katya.”_

She doesn’t start out slow. She fucks her fingers into Trixie as deep as they’ll go, causing both of their bodies to shake with the force of it, Trixie’s mouth falling open silently. 

Katya uses her free hand to grab Trixie by the jaw, holding her head - _god, and that pretty fucking face_ \- steady. 

“Katya, p-please.” Trixie whimpers, between heaving breaths. 

She likes to ask permission like this. At the last minute, when she knows Katya’s less likely to say no. And even though there’s a part of Katya that wants to pull her fingers out and use her wet hand to slap Trixie across her round pink cheek, she resists. She wants to make her feel good.

“Yeah, come on.” She curls her fingers upwards, and it practically makes Trixie go cross-eyed. “Come for me.”

Katya barely gets the words out before Trixie is opening her mouth, a moan clawing its way from deep within her chest. She tightens around Katya’s fingers and shakes underneath her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Katya._ ” 

Trixie arches, hands gripping the sheets desperately, and Katya can feel wetness spurting out onto her forearm and the mattress underneath them.

She fucking loves the way Trixie comes. Loves watching her shudder and gasp, loves the little tears that prick at her eyes every time Katya manages to make her squirt.

She lets her fingers go still inside of Trixie, who’s still gasping intermittently and letting tremors wrack her body. Without makeup, all her freckles are visible. They crest over her cheeks and nose like someone painted them on, and it’s all Katya can do not to lean down and pepper her face with kisses.

“So…” Katya pulls out slowly, wiping off her fingers on Trixie’s soft thigh, “...who’s better in bed, dream me or real me?”

Trixie is still heaving breaths. She flutters her eyes open, after a few tries, and fixes Katya with a look of confusion. 

“What?” She asks.

“The dream you were having about me.” Katya clarifies, “You said Kat.” 

Trixie slowly, slowly brings up one of her hands to rest on the side of Katya’s face. Instinctually, Katya tilts her head, seeking the warm of her palm.

“And you thought I was saying your name.” Trixie says, knitting her eyebrows together. She sighs. “I dreamt was fucking Catherine Zeta Jones. In fact, you really should’ve let me stay asleep, she was doing this thing with her tongue -“ 

Katya grabs one of the pillows and brings it down to smack Trixie in her stupid flushed face. They’re both laughing now, Trixie squealing at the soft impact.

“You fucking cunt!” Katya giggles, and Trixie waves her arms.

“No, no, of course it was about you, god!” She says. “You were amazing, dream or no dream.”

Katya let’s out a breath and rolls over, tucking the pillow underneath her head. She’s way too tired to want a turn herself, and besides, Trixie’s orgasms are intense enough that she can basically come for the both of them. 

“Maybe this is still a dream.” Katya mumbles. “Like a sexy inception. Sexception.”

“The wildly unanticipated porn parody.” Trixie says. There’s a stupid grin on her face as she turns over and scoots back into Katya, who in turn winds an arm around her.

Outside, the sun is halfway risen.

“See you in the morning.” Trixie says, and yawns. Katya smiles and drops a slow kiss to the back of her neck. The sheets between them are damp, but she decides that’s a problem for Katya three hours from now, and not present Katya, who’s about to pass the fuck out next to her beautiful girlfriend. 

She gives Trixie’s waist a squeeze.

“See you in the morning.”


End file.
